New York
by burntsilent
Summary: Roughly based on Sailor Moon and even starring her for a brief moment. The story is about a girl who doesn't seem to belong anywhere but with someone. FINISHED R
1. PROLOUGE

"Okay some time today we are going to have an exchange student from the U.S. and   
  
since you [pointing to me] know english the best she will be your companion   
  
while her stay here."  
  
Ms.H had to say something like that in front of everyone else in the class. I   
  
can feel myself turn red. I had come from America also with my family because my   
  
dad had a new job oppurtunity in Tokyo.  
  
"Will she be staying at his house also Ms.H?" Serena had to tease even at a   
  
moment like this.  
  
"As a matter of a fact she'll be staying at your house Serena." That came along   
  
with one of Ms.H's cold stares.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief, for now.  
  
After lunch Ms.H stood infront of class like she was going to make another   
  
annoucement. She motioned someone by the doorway to come in with her hand and   
  
what I saw had to have made every girl in the room jealous. She was about 5'1   
  
and icey blue eyed, my God was she bueatiful.  
  
She didn't even look forward, same as I was in the beginning.  
  
"Okay why don't you introduce yourself." Ms.H used what little english hse   
  
remembered from before.  
  
"Hi ... you can call me Cleo." She didn't even seem to care if we knew her or   
  
not while Ms.H was translating her words.  
  
Then Ms.H motioned for her to sit next to me telling her, 'he's from New York   
  
to'. The only response I got out of her was a faint smile, nothing else. 


	2. FINAL CHAPTER

It had been three days since Cleo [short for Cleopatra] first arrived and no one   
  
even talked to her. I would only gaze at her whenever our eyes would connect but   
  
nothing more. Someone had to break her silence.  
  
"Hey Cleo, can I ask you a question?" "Does it matter?" "Well I was going to the   
  
arcade with everyone else today after school an thought you might want come   
  
along." My voice sounded like I was pleading for her company. A small smile   
  
crept over her face from trying not to luagh at me. "Why not, just don't let   
  
your friends say things about me in another language. I know they do cuz it's in   
  
your eyes everytime it happens." I actually made her blush by the look I was   
  
giving her when she said that. "Promise."  
  
Later on everyone including Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami started to head   
  
towards the arcade. "Hold on everyone, I want to take someone else along with   
  
us, Cleo." I motioned to where she was sitting and they actually liked the idea.  
  
When we got to arcade we split in smaller groups, of course me and a few of my   
  
closer friends were one group. Cleo just looked around like she didn't know what   
  
to do first. An idea popped in my head so I grabbed her hand and took to where   
  
the Sailor V game was. I told her the rules and watched to see how good she   
  
could do.  
  
"Is there another game I could play, these 'monsters' are really giving me a   
  
hard time." She looked at me and for the first time I saw a glimpse of what she   
  
hid inside her. A strong sense of compassion that was stained with intense hurt   
  
or that was what she allowed me to see.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong, here I'll show you." I put my right hand over hers   
  
while she was holding the plastic gun and straightened her arms with the other.  
  
She seemed to be comfortable until she realized how we must have looked and   
  
blushed. I looked in the direction she seemed to be looking at and saw the rest   
  
of our group looking at us. I let her go in a flash and turned to face them.   
  
"What's your problem, I was just trying to help her out."  
  
Their teasing continued, "Drop it." Before I knew it Cleo was walking out the   
  
front door of the arcade. "Cleo, wait up." I gave everyone else a sharp glare as   
  
I left.  
  
"Cleo please." I had caught up with her and reached for her hand to gain some   
  
attention. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, well maybe, I mean I don't have   
  
problem with you but I don't know ... they don't know enough about me to say   
  
things like that."  
  
"There was nothing either of us could have done about it and you know they meant   
  
no harm." -silence- "You want me to walk you home Cleo?" "I know my way. I'll   
  
see you tomorrow."  
  
The next day Cleo avoided me more then usual. Even during class. But lunch had   
  
to be different. "Cleo can I talk to you?" "You're the only one that can." I sat   
  
next to her and tried to be as about everything as possible. "Do you think you   
  
could distance yourself from me anymore?" She only gave him a quick glance. "I   
  
know you miss your family ... "  
  
"Don't mention that please" She physically flinched when I said something about   
  
her family. "Sorry, can't you just look a little bit happier then you are now.   
  
It's starting to bother me now." "I don't want to sound selfish or anything but   
  
the only reason why I came here was to get away from my family and start a new   
  
life, not to make new friends." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is I'm not an   
  
exchange student, I'm a runaway from a high profile family in New York. I have   
  
no future and I'm not someone you should make friends with."  
  
She got up and proceeded to leave the school grounds. "What I can't let you   
  
leave." But she was gone.  
  
It came near the end of the school year, exactly two weeks left. He hadn't seen   
  
or heard of Cleo since the day she walked out of his life, deep inside he had   
  
fallen for her. Cleo only talked to him even if he was the only one she really   
  
could but that never made any difference.  
  
I will give you this, Cleo did have feelings for the boy from New York who   
  
always tried start conversations with her. And will never forget him. In my   
  
opinion she has feelings for him somewhere deep inside that will always lead her   
  
to him. 


End file.
